Sweet Cravings
by Arisadonna
Summary: Amu's thoughts begin to run wild when a little sense of déjà vu rises up and suddenly it feels like part deux of a certain little ice cream incident with a certain cat boy. One-shot.


I wrote this for an Amuto competition at Guardian's Wish about a year ago, where we had to either draw, make a graphic, or write a story. Another competition entry I decided to do last minute. And you know what? It won me first place. *shrug*

--

**SWEET CRAVINGS**

I can still remember when ice cream had been the highlight of my childhood. It was probably the one thing that really could reassure me that I really was just a kid inside. It was nice, really—to hold on to something that brought out such innocence.

Of course, all of that went straight down to hell when that stupid hentai ruined my last shred of true youth. I mean, come on! Ice cream is something with a taste that just pushes away the real world and just captures you with its various flavors and sweetness.

SO WHY AM I THINKING OF NOT-SO-KIDDIE THINGS RIGHT NOW!?

Ice cream cools things down when it all gets hot, so why is it making me sweaty? My fingers are moist and my heart's beating faster. My mind is just blinded with all these images of that cat boy that just makes me want to chop off my own head like some gore film and bang it against a wall.

Well, fine. It wasn't ever as bad as I'm saying right now, but hey, the guy does have a tendency to get on one's nerves (even if at the same time, said guy makes one, _such as myself_, want to grab him and kiss him right there, but when one, such as myself, constantly feels the need to keep up her cool calm composure, that information becomes something to hide from the books—so right now, the words in these parenthesis are an illusion).

The worst part is that it's been more than a month since that incident in the park. That day when the world seemed to light up as I went on a date with my dream boy—my prince—until keeping guard of the yummy, _youthful_ ice cream led to a rise in rating that was not at all considered suitable for children—and I'M supposed to be a child.

But well, right now, I'm really not feeling like one. I can't even begin to explain the thoughts going through my head. I think my head itself has become an ice cream completely melted from the heat of the sun—or in this case, the heat of a boy whose teasing ways have numerously melted my own heart as well.

GAH! How can I get so cheesy!? This isn't me! I'm supposed to not care. I'm supposed to show that things like this don't complicate my life. I'm supposed to hate the guy, not want to kiss him.

And what's that about? Kiss? I'm not even in junior high yet! I'm not supposed to be thinking about kissing! Especially not a guy like him. I mean, gosh, he kissed his own sister! Or, well, she, with her overly-exaggerated brother complex, kissed him and declared me her enemy to add to the spice. Even so, it's ridiculous!

But I don't even think it stops there. It comes to a point where I wonder if I'm really twelve. Because then the image of his tongue running along the dripping ice cream and I get—GAH! There goes my heart again!

Forget having my "heart unlocked"! I'd just prefer that it'd stop pounding so much!

"Boo," is what I hear as I'm cursing myself in my head.

I scream a little to that. Not some major high-pitched scream, but hey, I was caught by surprise! "Wh-wh-what is--?"

"The little prince isn't here to accompany you today?"

I know that voice all too well. And even if I hadn't recognized it immediately, the way my body started to feel hot could have so easily given the signal.

I jump up from the park bench, edging away from the boy, knowing that any close encounters could pretty much kill me right there. "I-I-Ikuto!"

He shoves his hands in his pockets, giving me that casual little smirk of his. "That's my name."

Oh gosh, why did he do that? Act like he was in charge and had control? He wasn't—well, I couldn't entirely say that. He seemed like no matter how much I resisted, he always had a way of getting me whenever we met up. I hated that.

I groan, crossing my arms. I wouldn't let him get me this time. "Well, maybe Tadase-kun is around. Either way, what's it to you?"

Gosh, that smirk. "Well, I always have the pleasure of seeing his blood boil. It's pretty cute to see him get all riled up." I want to speak up and say something about then, but he starts to continue, "Oh, but it definitely isn't as interesting as you."

I don't need a mirror to tell that I've turned red. But why!? Frustration? Annoyance? Embarrassed? Happy? Ugh, happy!? I can't be happy about this! He's teasing me!

I glare at him. "That's ridiculous! How could--?"

"Ice cream."

My heart's beating fast again. That word does that to me now without much thought. It's become almost as common of a habit as breathing. I blink. "Eh?"

He points behind me, and I turn, seeing an ice cream truck set up nearby where children are all lined up to use their dollars to get their pick.

As I'm about to ask what he means by it, he walks past me towards the truck, holding up his index finger to inform me to wait a moment. Wait a moment? I was on the brink of dying from a lack of oxygen! How could I be waiting for anything!?

But I wait. I watch him step up to the truck and say something to the man in the back. And in a quick moment, Ikuto has a cone topped with chocolate ice cream in his hand and is walking back over to me.

And the images come back.

Sitting on the park bench. Enjoying my ice cream. Ikuto's eyes meeting mine. Watching as he licked the melting treat just some inches near my face. My heart on the brink of explosion.

My face is melting and Ikuto's back in front of me. He holds the cone out to me with that smirk on his face. "Share?"

There he goes again! "Wh--? I am not sharing with you! You are not doing this to me again, you stupid hentai!"

He doesn't react much and pretty much just stands there as if he hadn't just said a pretty suggestive comment towards me. "I only had enough money for one. And I know you love chocolate."

Well, that was true. And it was looking mighty tasty right now. "I--"

"I don't have cooties."

I glare at him, blushing as usual. "That's not--! Ugh, fine! Just a little bit."

So much for not letting him get to me. I really was too easy. But I can't resist ice cream.

He smirks bringing the cone closer to his lips to get a lick. Holding it out close enough for me to come in at anytime. But I'm not really so sure what I should do.

I hated that he was so perverted. I hated that he made me think all pervertedly. I hated that he teased me so much. I hated that I had thought I liked somebody, but that was all constantly chased away whenever this idiotic boy came around. I hated that no matter how much I resisted, I'd give in. I hated that at the same time, I didn't mind so much. I hated that I wanted him. I hated that I love ice cream so much—but not as much as I _want_ him.

I go in for it. I lick the opposite side of the ice cream, not taking my eyes off of the dessert for a second. But I can tell he's watching me. He licks. And I licked. And it all sounds like some porno movie. But really, it's just ice cream.

Ice cream—the treat to make you feel like a kid inside. It was meant to just erase the whole world and make you feel as though nothing else really mattered anymore. But maybe right now, Ikuto was my ice cream. Only difference was that feeling like a kid was not at all possible.

The more we eat it, the more it disappears and the space between us decreases. It doesn't take long for me to notice it's happening, but I can't stop it. Why do I not--?

Oh gosh! I'm finally realizing what I'm doing! He's done it to me again! That bastard! That manipulative jerk! He has me hypnotized by him! Gosh, there he goes! Making me think all these things, as though I actually had feelings for him! He's gotten such an understanding as to how I react and think that he knows exactly what to do that'll make me go and--

We kiss.

We ... wait, this is ... Oh gosh. What is this? I'm actually kissing ... Ik .. uto. But why is it that ... ? I can't explain it. It's not dirty. It's simplistic. It's sweet. Our lips have met but it's peaceful and calming. Exactly as ice cream is meant to be.

But well, to be honest, my mind has lost all traces of what ice cream was meant to be. I am lost. I have been consumed. My mind has reached the ultimate brain freeze. I've taken in too much ice cream.

Ugh, but don't you hate that!? That no matter how much it just gets to your head, it never matters to you. You still want more ice cream no matter how frozen your brain feels.

And right now, I'm wanting more ice cream. ****

--End.


End file.
